Family of Killers
by Dalian0208
Summary: Una nueva familia ataca, sus Guardianes más fuertes son heridos de muerte. No se sabe nada del enemigo y su tutor desapareció, además rondan rumores sobre una familia de asesinos... Ahora, ¿qué debería hacer? ¡No yaoi!
1. Prólogo

En el momento que su cuerpo tocó el suelo inconsciente; diez personas en distintas partes del mundo afilaron sus miradas.

—Alessa— dijo una en apenas un susurro. La mencionada alzó su mirada escarlata y asintió.

—Entendido— murmuró ella. Siete personas se preparan para ir a casa. Y una no irá por voluntad propia.

* * *

—¡¿Cómo puede haber desaparecido da la nada?! ¡Estamos hablando de él! ¡Eso es imposible!— gritó con los nervios a flor de piel. No era posible, no era posible; se repetía como una mantra, como si de esa manera despertará de una pesadilla. Pero lo sabía, su intuición se lo decía... No estaba soñando.

Reborn desapareció y eso es un hecho indiscutible.

* * *

 **Hola, un gusto. Me presento, soy Dalian, y hoy vengo con una historia de este maravilloso fandom, creó que me corresponde aclarar que no es yaoi, porque uno: no se me da escribir yaoi y dos, hay demasiado yaoi en este fandom y mis ojos quieren descansar de aquella situación, por lo que aquí me tienen xd**

 **Bueno, nos vemos~~**


	2. Chapter 1

Parpadeó, intentado adaptarse a la luz que parecía provenir del suelo y frente. Sus ojos se acostumbraron a la visibilidad, estaba en un cuarto oscuro. Encerrado en un tubo lleno de algo similar al agua, había tubos conectados a su corazón, sus pulmones y estómago. Lo mantenían con vida.

—Despertaste más temprano de lo que padre creía— abrió sus ojos sorprendido, esa voz ¿Hace cuánto no escuchaba a un miembro de su familia biológica? Intentó enfocar la mirada, pero solo pudo contemplar unos difusos y monótonos orbes escarlata.

A-le-ssan-dra, pensó antes de quedar inconsciente de nuevo.

* * *

—Jūdaime, parece ser que Hibari y Mukuro han despertado— informó a su querido Jefe con una mueca seria, intentado ocultar su preocupación por el roto Cielo Vongola. Tsuna miró a su Guardián y lo sabía, no podía continuar de esa manera, pero le era inevitable. El dolor era demasiado grande, Reborn no estaba y la duda sobre si podría salir adelante con todo eso lo estaba matando.

Sus Guardianes más fuertes estaban al borde de la muerte, su querido tutor, quien era más como un padre, desapareció sin dejar rastro... Y a toda esa mierda podía agregar que no sabían nada sobre su enemigo. Decir que se encontraba desesperado seria decir poco.

—De acuerdo, gracias, Gokudera-kun— la preocupación de la Tormenta se acentuó al ver la sonrisa amable y rota de su amado amigo, quería gritar que todo estaría bien, quería consolarlo, pero sabia perfectamente que eso solo seria una falsa ilusión que nadie podía creer.

Tsuna se levantó de forma suave y con calma caminó, tomando rumbo a la habitación donde descansaban sus Guardianes, necesitaba hablar con ellos de forma urgente, pero era el Jefe y no podía demostrar desesperación, ni siquiera a sus más cercanos allegados.

* * *

Ojos rojos.

Los recordaba mucho más intensos que ahora. Escarlata, rojo, sangre.

Muerte.

Ahora que lo pensaba, aquella palabra siempre estuvo muy presente en su vida. No, ¿a eso se le podía llamar vida? El rostro sonriente de su alumno se le vino a la mente. En el instante en que lo conoció fue cuando comenzó a vivir de verdad.

¿Por qué terminó volviendo al inicio de su agonía? ¿Acaso los vínculos de la sangre eran tan poderosos? O, ¿todavía había algo que pudiera hacer por su familia biológica? No, eso no era posible, ellos no tenían derecho a llamarse familia. Solo lo hacían por orgullo. No podía ser otra cosa.

—Alessa me dijo que habías despertado— esa voz. No había cambiado ni un poco desde entonces. Abrió forzadamente sus ojos y lo vio: cabello negro en punta y ojos escarlata. Era impresionante su parecido, hasta tenían las mismas patillas, la única diferencia serían sus canas a los costados y sus orbes color sangre.

—Supongo que aún estas anestesiado, bueno, no me sorprende. Perdiste tu pierna izquierda, desde tu rodilla, parte de la cadera, brazo y hombro derecho fueron cremados de manera seria, reventaron varios órganos vitales y además casi pierdes un ojo— informó con mirada seria y sus brazos en la espalda. Reborn solo movió la cabeza hacia arriba, en gesto desafiante. El hombre frente él sonrió de lado, divertido —. Veo que ni siquiera en el estado que estas perderás tu insolencia, estúpido hijo— una sonrisa arrogante se hizo pasó en el rostro de su padre. Reborn se limitó a cerrar nuevamente sus ojos, estaba cansado, necesitaba dormir. Su padre volvió a su rostro inexpresivo y serio.

—Alessa, ¿qué mierda ocurrió exactamente?— su hija más talentosa hizo su aparición, destacando en ella unos hermosos orbes escarlatas. Su padre la miraba de soslayo, ella ocultó sus facciones bajo el ala de su sombrero de copa.

—Al parecer Reborn comenzó a trabajar para la Décima Generación Vongola. Recibieron ataques de la Familia Berte, él junto a los dos Guardianes más fuertes fueron enviados a investigar y eliminar al Jefe, pero Reborn terminó de aquella manera, la Nube perdió un brazo y la Niebla una pierna junto a su ojo izquierdo. Reborn estaba al borde de la muerte, y habían restos de una explosión— el mayor entrecerró los ojos, ¿una bomba? No, eso no sería suficiente, ¿Llamas? Era lo más probable.

Sabía que no debía haberlo dejado marcharse, pero, como siempre, más grande era su orgullo.

— ¿Qué pasó con León?— un brillo se vio en los ojos de su hija.

—Esta con el Vongola— asintió y sonrió de manera maligna.

—Asegúrate de recibirlos junto a Anastasia en la entrada cuando lleguen— la fémina asintió y desapareció en medio de la oscuridad del cuarto. El mayor observó a su hijo prodigio y suspiró, por un momento, menos de un segundo, un brillo de cariño y preocupación apareció en sus ojos, tan rápido como apareció, desapareció.

¿Por qué no podía hacer más que amarlo a pesar de las horribles cosas que hizo? ¿Seria por qué le quedaba algo de humanidad en su vacío corazón de asesino o por qué era sangre de su sangre? La verdad, tenía miedo a esa respuesta, pues indicaría que Reborn era su punto débil, no, que su familia era su punto débil.

* * *

Los observó, se veían tan indefensos, era impensable que alguien como ellos terminara de semejante manera. Su Guardián de la Nube tenía hematomas en todo el cuerpo, además de unas cuantas quemaduras leves, su brazo amputado estaba camino a cerrarse y sus científicos ya estaban construyendo una prótesis. Por el otro lado, Mukuro estaba con un parche sobre su ojo, ahora si parecía un verdadero demonio, pues perdió el ojo izquierdo provocado por una quemadura, por la cicatriz que le quedaría luego, lo más probable es que haya recibido un corte producto de un ataque. El también perdió una mano.

—¿Cómo se sienten, chicos?— preguntó el Cielo con una sonrisa amable, ignorando por completo su estado. Era más fácil de esa manera, y sus Guardianes agradecieron en silencio el hecho de que los tratara como si no hubieran perdido extremidades.

—Kufufu~, me duele hasta lo que no sabia que tenia. Dejando eso de lado, estoy bien— respondió burlón la Niebla. Hibari gruñó, se sentía imponente, pero por el enlace que lo conectaba con su Cielo, sabia que el más alterado de la habitación era Tsuna, y no quería empeorar su estado.

—Me he sentido mejor— fue su respuesta, pues no era mentira, para nada. Frunció el ceño, recordando lo que ocurrió, sin duda, le debía la vida y su futuro al exArcobaleno. Se aseguraría de pagar su deuda, aunque fuera lo último que tuviera que hacer en vida.


End file.
